


A Meeting of Hearts

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [29]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 26: “What does the brain matter compared with the heart?”― Virginia Woolf, Mrs. Dallowayumbrellamaroon





	A Meeting of Hearts

Most of his life he depended on his mind to get him through, he had been taught early on that love was a weakness, in the end it would only let him down. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way far too often for his liking, and after Pepper had left for the last time, he had thrown himself into his work, as he tried to ignore the needs of his heart.

Until the day Stephen appeared in his workshop, uninvited and in his usual foul mood.

"Tony Stark?"

"Uhmhmm?" He glanced up from his work and if he was startled or impressed by the man who seemed to shimmer in front of him, he gave no sign as he went on working.

"I'm Dr. Stephen Strange and I need you to come with me."

"Busy. Consulting hours are every other Tuesday from 3 - 5. Just leave your number with F.R.I.D.A.Y. and I'll get back to you when I have time." He paused then and pushed his safety goggles from his face and raised an amused eyebrow at the unusually attired man who appeared to be very close to losing his temper. "It usually takes spending an hour or two with me for someone to get annoyed, and that's if they actually know me. I know for a fact that I've never actually met you before, but I do know who you are by reputation; or at least your reputation of a couple of years ago, when you declined to take on my friend's case." He got to his feet and crossed his arms at the man who seemed to be more apparition than human. "And now here you are, asking for my help. Interesting. F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Yes, Boss?"

He glared at the glowing portal behind the intruder and mumbled, "let's see if we can tighten up our security, hmm? You know how I feel about anything that resembles a wormhole."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Stark."

"I'll give you thirty seconds."

"The fate -"

"Whoa. Hold on. Fate. That's another thing I don't mess with, learned my lesson -"

"of the Universe..."

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. "F.R.I.D.A.Y..."

"You said I had thirty seconds," Stephen growled out in frustration and was tempted to portal Stark to the Himalayas, but he needed his help, so he tamped down his rage as best he could. "I apologize," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Interesting." Tony strode purposefully over to where the sorcerer seemed to hover more than stand, then slowly walked around him, eyes narrowing as he looked him over. "I didn't know cloaks were back in fashion, have to admit, it's a good look on you. Do you drink?"

Stephen closed his eyes and drew in a breath slowly, then let it go, as he asked in a tight whisper, "excuse me?"

"I just asked you if you drink, because I'm going to, and I was taught it was rude not to offer."

"No, thank you."

Tony sighed and walked into the kitchen he had recently installed and put on the tea kettle. "Tea. Alcohol just makes me stupid."

"You are not a stupid man, Stark."

"Will you sit, or at least stop hovering for a moment? You're tall enough as it is." He smirked as Stephen huffed, then rolled his eyes, but closed the portal and pulling the cloak tightly around himself, dropped onto the couch with a frustrated sigh.

"Why me?"

"You know of the threat."

"There are others who know, go ask them."

"I saw you."

Tony swore under his breath, then turned away from Stephen and pressed his hands on the counter as he whispered, "when you say, 'saw'?"

"I had a vision of things yet to come, and you were the only one -"

"No."

"Stark. I know -"

"What do you know of me, Strange? You know nothing -"

"I know what it's like to give up everything, and everyone that means anything because it has fallen on your shoulders to stop the worst from happening."

"What's the worst thing you can imagine, Strange?"

"I don't have to imagine, Stark."

Tony turned and finally looked into the eyes of the man who sat in front of him, and saw his own eyes looking back at him, they were a different color, but they had seen death, perhaps even more times than he had and walked away from it. "Not always." Stephen's voice whispered in his head, and he realized it was a voice he knew, on the few nights he actually slept, the same voice had followed him into his nightmares, and kept him safe.

"I can't do it on my own anymore, Strange."

"I'm not asking you to. I'll be there, I promise."

 

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony looked up through the rain to see Stephen's concerned face, then blinked and glanced around, and shrugged.

"Nightmare?"

"No. It was the day we met. Before... just needed to make sure everything was still here."

Stephen nodded, then helped Tony to his feet and made sure he was under the shelter of the umbrella. Tony snorted as he pressed his forehead against Stephen's chest. "I think I'm at the point where I can't get any wetter, but thank you for coming to find me. How are you still warm?"

"Magic has its uses."

"No portals."

Stephen kissed Tony's wet hair and wrapped his arm around him. "No portals," he sighed. He watched the sky turn a peculiar shade of maroon, and the rain came to a stop as the sun made its appearance, and they began the slow walk back home.


End file.
